(pick it up and start again)
by Vick Weasley
Summary: Há sempre um momento. Draco&Hermione.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.**  
**

**Título: **pick it up and start again  
**Ship:** Draco/Hermione(/Ron)  
**Gênero: **Romance/Comfort  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Sinopse:** há sempre um momento.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Essa é uma fanfic para o Amigo Secreto de Desaniversário da Nasty&Filthy. Eu escrevi ela rapidinho e eu sentia que eu precisava tirar algumas coisas que disse aqui do meu peito. Superar um coração partido é uma bosta, mas não é impossível. Acho que essa foi a mensagem que eu tentei passar por aqui. E quotando a Lally, "é fluffy, então pense o quão pouco convencional estamos hoje" (confesso que só é fluffy porque era a regra, HAHAHAHAHA).

O título dessa fanfic vem de uma música muito especial chamada Medicine da banda **Daughter**. Recomendo para sempre. A fanfic não foi betada, então os erros são meus e sinto muito. Obrigada e revisem se gostarem! (:

...

* * *

**PICK IT UP AND START AGAIN  
**por Vick Weasley

* * *

Há sempre um momento.

Um momento em que você sente que seu coração não consegue mais aguentar tanto peso, um momento em que você sabe que não há mais para onde ir. É a gota d'água, é o fim. Você já procrastinou tanto e aturou tanto e doeu tanto. Mas você continuou até chegar naquele momento, porque se você tivesse desistido antes, não seria você. Não seria justo com o tanto de amor que você sentia por ele, se as suas bandeiras tivessem sido levantadas antes. Você não queria, Hermione, ter se rendido.

(uma parte de você sempre vai achar que você não deveria ter se rendido. que você deveria ter suportado e continuado e segurado as pontas mesmo quando fosse pesado demais, porque o amor deveria tornar tudo simples, deveria fazer com que toda a dor valesse à pena. mas às vezes não é o suficiente. _normalmente _não é o suficiente.)

**###**

Foi numa segunda-feira. As suas mãos tremiam.

As dele também. Elas eram grandes e tinham pequenas sardinhas, até mesmo em torno das unhas. Você sabia desses detalhes. Você sabia que ele não gostava de comer frango desfiado, mas que frango em pedaços era OK. Você sempre tinha dito que aquilo era inaceitável, mas ele sempre tinha retrucado que ele que escolhia que diabos colocaria no próprio estômago. Você sabia que ele comeria quantos doces pudesse comer e que ignoraria os seus avisos sobre cáries e coisas que só uma filha de dentistas se preocuparia em avisar. Você sabia que ele iria sorrir com o canto esquerdo da boca depois de um beijo, e que sempre ia dar preferência ao seu seio direito num amasso, mesmo que aquilo tudo não fizesse o menor sentido.

"Eu sinto muito", foi a única coisa que você conseguiu dizer. Ele concordou com a cabeça. Os cílios dele eram claros, meio dourados, e você tinha certeza que algumas lágrimas estavam surgindo ali, naquela distância pequena entre eles e a pálpebra.

E você sentia muito. Você sentia _tanto_.

**###**

(a pior parte de ter um coração partido é não conseguir se lembrar de como você se sentia antes de ele se partir)¹

**###**

Você sabe que nem sempre foi assim. Que há duas, três semanas, não havia nada disso. Não havia dor ou frustração, não havia aquele nó preso entre a boca do estômago e o esôfago, não havia aquele sentimento de que alguém tinha arrancado um pedaço do seu coração e deixado um buraco vazio e impossível de ser preenchido.

Você sabe que um dia pensar nele lhe fez se sentir genuinamente feliz. Completa. Que ele era um idiota (90% do tempo) e que às vezes você questionava sua real capacidade de raciocínio, mas que um sorriso, um beijo no cabelo espontâneo, qualquer um daqueles gestos, já compensava tudo.

**###**

Foi numa segunda-feira. As suas mãos seguravam um copo de café.

Diziam que o primeiro mês era sempre o mais difícil, e talvez a sabedoria comum fosse chamada de _sabedoria_ por algum motivo. Você mal tinha dormido. Você não tinha conseguido trabalhar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa para se distrair. Os seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas a todo o momento, sem nenhuma razão, e tudo que você queria era conseguir falar com ele, porque de repente tudo, absolutamente tudo o lembrava dele e de como vocês tinham sido bons um para o outro.

"Quer dizer que você e o Weasley terminaram?"

Você ergueu os olhos. Era claro que aquele idiota tinha algum comentário pertinente para fazer.

"Não é da sua conta, Malfoy."

**###**

"E então, não vai contar para o seu colega de trabalho favorito o que aconteceu?"

"Você não tem nada a ver com isso."

"Ele te pediu em casamento com um anel de plástico porque não podia comprar um de verdade e você finalmente viu onde estava amarrando seu burro? Fale a verdade, Granger."

"Vá para o inferno, Malfoy."

**###**

Trabalhar no mesmo departamento que Draco Malfoy era nauseante, e ele parecia determinado em transformar a sua vida num inferno astral em pleno Abril.

Ele era um menino egoísta e mimado que não parava de reclamar. Ele achava que devido à sua fortuna ou seu _status _lhe davam o direito de ter suas opiniões mais validadas que a do próprio Ministro da Magia. E ele falava demais. Céus, como era possível que ele não calasse a boca.

**###**

Você sabe que nem sempre foi assim. Que há algum tempo, o fato de Draco Malfoy trabalhar no mesmo departamento que você não fazia a menor diferença. Vocês trocavam insultos esporádicos sem nenhuma razão concreta, mas ele não fazia parte da sua vida em si. Ou talvez você só estivesse muito focada em outros assuntos para perceber que ele estava ali o tempo todo.

O tempo _todo._

Ele ia até sua mesa roubar o tinteiro e passava a mão por aquele cabelo claro quatrocentas vezes por dia, ele bebia suco de abóbora no canudo fazendo um barulho irritante toda vez que voltava do horário do almoço e ele comprava Moscas de Chocolate e oferecia para todo mundo na sala, menos para você. E então ele se sentava com os pés na mesa e os sapatos dele brilhavam como se fossem engraxados todos os dias, e provavelmente eram, e ele te incomodava com perguntas sobre Ron no meio de reuniões de departamento e dizia que o motivo com certeza tinha sido o seu cabelo.

**###**

Um dia você parou para perguntar por que diabos ele se importava tanto. Ele sorriu com o canto (direito) da boca e disse que não se importava nem um pouco.

**###**

Você sentia saudades dele. Saudades de poder rir de alguma bobagem que ele falava, de poder brincar com os fios de cabelos ruivos entre os seus dedos. Você sentia saudades do cheiro amadeirado e das mãos dele pelo seu corpo, sempre meio envergonhadas do que estavam fazendo.

E no começo doía. Doía _muito_. Doía de uma forma que você tinha certeza que nunca conseguiria superar. Você não tinha apenas perdido o seu namorado. Você tinha perdido o seu melhor amigo.

**###**

"Tudo bem, Granger. Existe uma lenda muito antiga sobre isso."

"E que lenda é essa, Malfoy?"

"A de que ruivos não tem alma."

O primeiro sorriso espontâneo que saiu dos seus lábios em muito tempo veio sem ser convidado.

**###**

"Foi o sexo, não foi? Eu sempre te tomei por insaciável."

"_Quê?_ Você é nojento."

"Eu sei."

**###**

"Bom dia."

"... Bom dia."

**###**

Foi numa sexta-feira.

Você não bebia muito – e exatamente por isso, quando você bebia qualquer coisa, as chances de você ficar bêbada eram grandes demais. Você tinha evitado o famoso balcão do bar que todos deveriam encarar pelo menos uma vez, mas naquele dia seria inevitável.

Então você pediu mais uma taça de vinho dos elfos e entregou para Deus o que seria daquela noite.

Você não queria ter sorrido quando ele apareceu, de camisa riscada e calça cor de chumbo, o cabelo em pé por causa das inúmeras vezes em que tinha corrido os dedos por ele, mas você sorriu. E ele imaginou que aquilo tinha sido um sinal de que ele poderia se sentar ao seu lado.

**###**

O vinho tinha deixado suas bochechas quentes. Ele estava bebendo firewhisky mas o rosto dele continuava branco como cera. Sem cores. Sem sardas.

Parecia estranhamente ideal.

"Sabe, essa não é possivelmente a minha vida. Eu não posso estar num bar conversando com Draco Malfoy."

"Por quê? Seu ideal seria estar convivendo com o seu ex-namorado? Honestamente, Granger. Eu sempre soube que os seus padrões eram baixos, mas até eu imaginava que você conseguiria algo melhor que _Weasley_."

"Eu não tenho raiva dele. Eu só...", você respirou fundo, bebendo o restante no seu copo. Você não sabia exatamente o que sentia naquele momento. Muito tinha ficado, e muito tinha passado. O que restara era algo que não poderia ser identificado. Ainda era triste demais para ser apenas carinho, mas irrelevante demais para ser algo além disso.

"Você não precisa saber o que sente. Mesmo porque, sentir algo por aquele... _coisa_ é algo inexplicável."

"Não é como se você fosse um partido muito melhor, Malfoy."

"Acho que eu poderia te surpreender, Granger", ele ergueu o copo num brinde solitário com as próprias palavras, e você pensou que precisaria estar muito mais bêbada para permitir que ele lhe surpreendesse, mas você riu mesmo assim.

**###**

Há sempre um momento.

Um momento em que você meio que diz _foda-se_. Um momento em que você sente que seu coração não consegue mais aguentar tanto peso, então você decide deixar tudo aquilo de lado e voltar a viver. Porque ninguém merecia sentir aquela dor para sempre e, se você parasse para pensar, nem estava doendo tanto.

Talvez o que mais doesse fosse saber que tinha parado de doer. E você não queria, Hermione, ter se rendido.

Por isso mesmo quando você atravessou o departamento e apoiou ambas as mãos sobre a mesa dele, fazendo-o erguer os olhos cinzentos para você, não foi para levantar bandeira nenhuma.

"OK. Me surpreenda."

**###**

Foi numa quarta-feira. As suas mãos tremiam.

As dele não. As dele estavam firmes enquanto corriam pelo seu corpo, enquanto estudavam as curvas desconhecidas, enquanto faziam com que cada poro de sua pele se arrepiasse. Você não queria fechar os olhos porque você queria aprender. Você queria aprender sobre ele e permitir que ele lhe conquistasse. Você queria descobrir os seus gostos e cada nuance de seu perfume e você queria, acima de tudo, descobrir todas as sensações diferentes que ele poderia produzir, de dentro para fora, de fora para dentro. Você queria quebrar preconceitos e se deixar ser amada, total e completamente, para que o amor fizesse tudo aquilo ser muito simples.

**###**

(a melhor parte de ter um coração partido é como você se sente quando ele é consertado)

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

¹ "Do you know what hurts most about a broken heart? Not being able to remember how you felt before...", do seriado Skins.

Para a minha amiga secreta **Scheilla Exupéry**, e para você, "Ron".


End file.
